kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Lexaeus 94
Colori diversi Colpa dei Fanshrine. Leggi le discussioni. Ho spiegato perchè non esistono. Fidati, in materia non sarò onnisciente, ma so riconoscere quando una cosa è vera oppure no. Se non capisci richiamami tra un po' che ora mangio. --Pmbarbieri 18:35, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) Io sarei comunque, sempre se per voi va bene, dell'idea di fondere le due pagine, e di fare nella pagina di ogni Heartless una sezione sulla versione di colore diverso apparsa nei Final Mix. Adesso ne faccio una sull'Indaspettro, così ti dò un'idea. Io lo ripeto, non è un'altra forma, è solo un altro gioco. --Pmbarbieri 20:16, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) OK, va bene. Hai visto la pagina sul Bit Sniper? ecco, è così che andrebbero fatte secondo me. Le pagine che vanno cancellate sono (per ora) Wyvern blu e Bariragno giallo. Poi (ma non subito) andranno cancellate Newshadow, Stella del mattino e Invincibile, ma solo quando avrò trasferito i loro dati nelle pagine specifiche. --Pmbarbieri 20:44, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) PRISON PRISON non và assolutamente bannato perchè rimane comunque un utente che ha contribuito al 100% pur le sue pagine non andassero bene come è stato detto. Ho messo la protezione sulle sue pagine e non mi smuovo di aver fatto una cazzata. Inoltre PRISON è uno dei primi utenti, quindi non mi sembrerebbe giusto nei suoi confornti bannarlo.-- 19:53, ott 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. pensala oltre a ciò che ha fatto ps2 i mex gli riesco a guardare domani Xemnas Ho fatto concludere le proposte di Xemnas (armatura) e nella pagina discussione di Xemnas (armatura) ho messo le nostre proposte come testimonianza che abbiamo discusso in modo democratico.-- 20:05, ott 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Messaggio Lex ti sto per spedire un messaggio importante come tu mi hai richiesto. La situazione è pericolosa.-- 11:32, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 NON FARE UNA CAZZATA LEGGI IL MESSAGGIO!!!!! Non intendeva come hai inteso tu. Leggi il messaggio. Bla bla bla Ma che bello, mischiamo cazzate di ragazzini che litigano fra di loro fra distruzioni cinematografiche di film. Non cancellare il prossimo account che crea, e segnalamelo che vado a parlarci. Per l'amor del cielo, ma come diavolo fate a litigare così tanto, è una dannata wiki, non un forum dove scoppiano litigi per opinioni contrastanti!-- 13:26, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Visto che va tutto bene, l'utente è presente, da me dici un sacco di cose e da Axel dici che è stata idea di un altro e ti dispiace e casini vari... non lo so, ma lasciatemi fuori da queste cretinate e in generale non vi ci immischiate voi. Esistono miliardi di modi per chattare e parlare, ma questa è una wiki, non scambiatela per un forum.-- 18:09, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) spiegazione quando ho detto che avrei cancellato gli articoli è che stavo incazzato, voglio vedere te scrivere 300-400 articoli mettendoci sangue e sudore per poi farti dire che non vanno bene o che le mie ricerche si basano solo sulle locazioni delle razze oscure, ti posso confermare che le mie ricerche vanno molto più in là, esempio la Fialabietta, come faccio a dire che crea pozioni e veleni grazie a liquidi e sostanze chimiche al suo interno? semplice, prima di curare un suo alleato o di attaccare un nemico con il veleno si metta a squotersi per un tot di secondi e poi gli escono dal tappo delle bollicine (se verdi ha fatto una pozione se viola ha fatto un veleno), fattelo anche dire da Axel che gli ho mostrato un bel pezzo delle mie ricerche--PRISON KEEPER 18:49, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Messaggio Risposto.-- 19:11, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Scuse Forse sarò stato un po duro, ora xò credi ancora che io sia il doppio account di quel traditore di PRISON KEEPER???? spero che pra comincerai a trattarmi da persona vera.SAIIX98 19:26, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Scusa No, ero solo arrabbiato, prison non è un traditore, è un bravo ragazzo, cmnq dai, per favore lexaeus, convinciti ke sono una persona vera, ti prego.SAIIX98 20:04, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh... mi sono perso qualcosa? Cioè, sto via per circa un giorno e quando torno trovo: -Prisonkeeper che invece di essere bannato viene fatto admin (e qui i WTF si sprecano); -Pmbarbieri che si lamenta perchè è stato bannato dal suddetto neo-admin (ma qui i motivi li intuisco fin troppo bene). Si può sapere che sta succedendo? Fino a ieri la situazione era l'opposto di quella di adesso e adesso devo trovare fra gli admin uno che ha rischiato di portare questa Wiki al collasso intestino?! Ma chi ha avuto l'idea? Ups, temo che per queste parole la mia testa sarà la prossima a cadere; pazienza, darà solo forza alle mie affermazioni.-- 20:38, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Cartellino giallo Messaggio rivolto a Lexaeus 94 e PRISON KEEPER: non me ne frega niente di chi ha torto o ragione, se non la piantate immediatamente con queste bambinate io e Deku saremo costretti a prendere dei provvedimenti nei confronti dei vostri comportamenti. Se volete chiarirvi fatelo in privato, basta spammare sulla Wiki, grazie.-- 21:22, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Regolamento Tu che ne dici di fare una pagina di regolamento? potremmo metterci regole tipo non insultare gli altri utenti di qualunque grado essi siano (dagli utenti novizzi agli utenti più esperti e adim), se uno insulta senza scherzare viene bannato per 3 giorni, se insulta di nuovo viene bannato per una settimana e cosi via, che ne pensi?--PRISON KEEPER 04:32, ott 12, 2010 (UTC) Tornare al lavoro Almeno potrei tornare a faar parte di questa wikia???SAIIX98 05:36, ott 12, 2010 (UTC) Messaggio Ti ho risposto-- 17:30, ott 12, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Incarico Scusa Lexaeus, potresti affidarmi un incarico, se non vuoi non importa, lo chiederò a prison di affidarmene uno. Grazie.SAIIX98 15:36, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) TDG Master Xheanorth mi ha fatto notare che esiste la pagina del Titano del Ghiaccio. Domani scriverò la parte Boss di essa.-- 18:40, ott 15, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ti ho risposto Controlla la tua posta.-- 08:16, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Conosco il gioco, ma temo di non avere tempo per aiutarvi, spiacente... Comunque per impostare il logo devi caricarlo dal File:Wiki.png.-- 08:36, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Litigi vari Davvero, non me ne frega niente di questi litigi. Se ha ripreso l'articolo degli heartless da Wikipedia non è un male, visto che è un ottimo articolo. Speravo che la smetteste tutti di litigare come bambini su "lui mi minaccia di cancellare le pagine" e "lui non lavora sulla wiki", ma continuano ad arrivarmi messaggi come questi anche dopo l'avviso di Don Tricheco. Per cui, mi tocca rimuovere a te e a PRISON lo status di Admin. Visto che Axel 8 non ha mai riportato nessun problema rimarrà admin. Questo serve a prevenire abusi di potere in quanto la situazione non mi è stata chiarita e ho visto parolacce, insulti e cancellazioni pagine a casaccio. Troppo inesperti per essere amministratori, mi dispiace. Continuate a collaborare, perchè come utenti collaboratori siete fantastici e se riuscite a superare le stupide divergenze e litigate da bambini delle elementari, potete sempre contare di tornare ad essere admin di questa wiki. Ma per il momento, voglio vedersi calmare le acque.-- 09:12, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Ehi, non ricominciare, sei un tipo che si infiamma facilmente. Posso vedere anche gli altri due salvati?-- 12:32, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Ho pensato ad una soluzione per i recenti problemi di litigi fra admin, la potete trovare e commentare qui.-- 17:32, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Prova Deku richiede il messaggio che ti ha mandato Prison riguardo alle minacce. Ce l'hai ancora conservato?-- 11:48, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Era meglio se usavi il topic del Forum ma oramai... C'è voluto del tempo perchè non c'era modo di saperlo: vi accusavate a vicenda, e credevo fosse solo un piccolo litigio. Poi è arrivato Teo e lo accusava di cose grosse, per cui l'intromissione di un terzo che faceva simile denuncie mi ha immediatamente mobilitato e ho chiuso la cosa in poco tempo. Prima di lui, non immaginavo ci fosse una tale confusione fra gli utenti. Non si registrerà nuovamente in quanto ho bloccato il suo I.P.. In quanto PRISON ha mostrato apertamente il suo vero lato, suppongo che ogni accusa nei suoi confronti fosse vera: che più che scherzare minacciasse sul serio e che SAIX fosse un sockpuppet (almeno, lo vedo capace adesso, ma non lo banno. Se torna a parlare stai attento a cosa dice.) Per cui, non vedo perchè tenerti bloccato ancora: dopo la mia decisione PRISON è crollato e non c'è più bisogno di rispettare il blocco admin nei tuoi confronti. Felicitazioni.-- 18:08, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Lex, volevo dirti che il tuo operato, pur poco ortodosso, mi ha fatto divertire. Comunque ora, tranquillo. Ricordati che io voglio iniziare un proficuo rapporto di collaborazione tra la mia wiki e la vostra, perciò vediamo di far andare avanti tutto nel migliore dei modi. In ogni caso, ho un piano che forse fermerà ogni possibile tentativo di scalata per PRISON. Ma non te lo dico adesso, lo saprai fra un mesetto o due, quando avrò tempo per attuarlo... --Pmbarbieri 18:56, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Niente, semplicemente, sono stato contento di provare l'ebbrezza di far parte di un gruppo di resistenza. Sul serio... Sembravamo davvero i carbonari! XD Comunque, tra un po' aprirò un topic dove farò la rassegna di tutte le pagine che andranno cancellate, perchè ce ne sono talmente tante che non ho voglia di mettere il template per la cancellazione a tutte, perciò farò una cosa collettiva, OK? --Pmbarbieri 19:02, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Malefica La scritta della frase che dice Maleficaha dei problemi. Potresti darci una occhiata? ps. ora ti rispondo alla mail-- 19:10, ott 18, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Risposto Ah meglio così! Ti ho ririsposto XD! Pirla Si, l'ho già bannato. E roolbackato ogni sua modifica.-- 14:06, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Ti ho risposto, ne'. --Pmbarbieri 18:44, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Vedo che l'utente di Wikia l'ha già sgamato, ma ho comunque detto la mia nella sua pagina di discussione. Mettiti comodo, prendi un secchietto di pop-corn e leggi la mia risposta.-- 18:39, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Se sono ancora in tempo per fermarti, no, non lo fare assolutamente.-- 18:50, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Quello che volevo dirti l'ho detto prima a Teoskaven, per cui fai prima a guardare la sua discussione.-- 20:10, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Sto cercando di chiudere la questione della wiki copiata, nel frattempo ti dispiacerebbe farmi un favore? Ci siamo affilati al sito B4Gamer, guarda nella mia discussione. Vorrei che ti occupassi te della cosa del banner, grazie.-- 12:50, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) Non può mica essere spiaccicato sopra il titolo della wiki stessa! Chiederò a Don Tricheco di occuparsene. Spero di risolvere l questione, sull'altra wiki Saix mi ha chiesto di giungere ad un accordo, ma il genio si deve essere dimenticato che mi ha bloccato l'I.P. e non posso rispondergli.-- 13:38, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) Lista Ok, faccenda chiusa. Devi fare una breve lista delle pagine che ha copiato, per cui vai sulla sua wiki e confronta al volo gli articoli. Se vuoi puoi farlo insieme a qualcun'altro, ma serve una lista che dica semplicemente in quali articoli ha copiato paragrafi dai nostri. E metti un asterisco accanto a quelle che non ha creato lui, ma che ha copiato. Dopo averlo inviato a Merrystar, si occuperà di farle mettere a posto da PRISON. Se in futuro commetterà qualsiasi scorretteza, copiare una pagina incluso, lo bloccherà da Wikia definitivamente e cancellerà la sua wiki. Inoltre ho chiesto se può darci la conferma della famosa storia del SAIXsockpuppet, a cui credo moltissimo.-- 12:49, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) No, quelli no.-- 13:13, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Grazie.-- 15:37, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Devi leggere tutte le discussioni, per farti il quadro generale. La situazione è comunque stabile: se commetterà qualche altra scorrettezza (come copiare un'altra pagina), Wikia lo eliminerà per sempre insieme al suo sito, per cui sta tranquillo.-- 17:03, ott 31, 2010 (UTC) La verità sul sockpuppet "Guardando gli indirizzi IP e il settaggio internet, pare che SAIIX98 e PRISON KEEPER sono la stessa persona." E questa è l'e-mail di Angela, una di Wikia, che mi è da poco arrivata. Mi sembra giusto farlo sapere in giro, visto che ancora non c'era la certezza assoluta ma solo molti, molti sospetti. Beh, era vero, SAIIX98 è un sockpuppet. Il primo che mi risponde con "Lo sapevo io" vince un set di pentole Mondialcasa.-- 08:13, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Hai finito o vuoi che scolpisca il tuo memorandum e lo piazzi su una stele in prima pagina del sito? Di recente la domanda se fosse un sockpuppet o meno era divenuta parecchio scontata dopo il casino che ha fatto scrivendo nella pagina utente con i due account. Più o meno è come se avesse inciampato da solo.-- 16:38, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Una cosa che non c'entra nulla: ogni volta che scrivi qualcosa in una discussione, vai a capo in una nuova linea, scrivi il tuo testo, e aggiungi di nuovo la firma. Non devi aggiungere sempre testo sopra la stessa firma (anche se in effetti te hai una firma grossina).-- 16:51, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Decisione Pmbarbieri ha consigliato di dividere le pagine dei nemici facendo per esempio Baubau (si parla del personaggio) Baubau (boss) però, secondo me, le pagine diventano un po' corte.-- 08:42, nov 2, 2010 (UTC)Axek 8 Il problema sai qual era? Che poi viene a mancare una infobox per le statistiche. Comunque adesso provo a metterla lo stesso nella pagina del personaggio per vedere come viene. --Pmbarbieri 18:02, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, per impostare il messaggio di benvenuto ai nuovi utenti e MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon per gli anonimi. P.S. L'ho linkata 5 minuti fa ad Axel -.- Utente:Don Tricheco Immagine Scusami se ti rispondo ma è così: quando carichi una immagine c'è Layout con affianco due quadratini nel cui interno sono rappresentate le posizioni in cui puoi mettere l'immagine. Scegli uno dei due (il primo per mettere l'immagine a sinistra ed il secondo per quella a destra) e sei a posto. Spero sia questa la risposta.﻿-- 13:02, nov 5, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Jack Skeletron Lexaeus potresti per favore aggiungere alla pagina di Jack la storia che manca? E se trovi delle curiosità ce le puoi aggiungere? Grazie!﻿-- 14:23, nov 8, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie Lexaeus! Genio! ﻿Io mi sto riferendo al Keyblade dei cuori della gente, e di quello ci sono due pagine con lo stesso identico contenuto! Ma ti pare che sia così pirla da prendere l'Animofago per un Keyblade? E poi ho detto Riku POSSEDUTO, o furbo! XD --Pmbarbieri 22:12, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Ehi, ehi, calmati tu... Non mi ero mica arrabbiato, io. Deku ha ragione, ti infervori troppo. Rilassati, fai un respiro profondo, e ricordati che prison ti mandava a quel paese, io ho soltanto riso un po', e basta. Comunque, io ti dirò, la traduzione del nome di quel Keyblade è totalmente irrilevante, anche perchè non è mai stato nominato durante il gioco. Adesso sto cercando qualche altra imprefezione... ad esempio, se qualcuno volesse creare una pagina su Ragnarok, si usi il nome canonico, non Laguna Rock, che è una traduzione obbrobriosa (io che ho giocato a Final Fantasy so quando quel nome è inutile e quando no). Per ora è tutto... Ciao. --Pmbarbieri 22:29, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Doppia pagina Esistono due Vai per l'Alba: http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Via_dell'Alba http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Via_per_l'alba ne esporremo il problema a tutti gli utenti? ps. ti ho risposto-- 12:49, nov 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok, ho fatto in modo che i due nomi conducano ad una sola pagina. Topolino Lexaeus potresti dare uno sguardo alla storia di Topolino in BBS in modo da correggere eventuali errori o di aggiungere eventuali parti mancanti?﻿-- 12:36, nov 22, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ok recepito il messaggio per le pagine =) ...Master Xehanorth ﻿ La wiki americana Prison ha avuto dei problemi perchè uploadava immagini con titoli in italiano, che non si dovrebbe fare in una wiki americana. E anche perchè si ostinava a rinominare la pagina di Xehanort in Ansem, nonostante i wikiani gli avessero spiegato più volte il motivo del perchè tenere quel nome. Ad ogni modo, il suo operato mi ha sempre lasciato molto perplesso, perchè non è possibile che abbia messo sangue e sudore su ogni singolo esponente delle razze oscure se poi ogni pagina conteneva un'infobox e tre righe di numero. Io avrei scritto un romanzo su ogni singolo Heartless se li avessi "studiati" come lui, perchè sono comunque molto interessanti come creature e ci sarebbe molto da dire su di loro. Comunque, adesso ho notato che lo hanno bannato diverse volte e lui non ha mai smesso di dare problemi (perchè mi sa di già visto?). --Pmbarbieri 14:15, dic 5, 2010 (UTC) Già visto e controllato personalmente: sebbene in pratica sia sempre in conflitto con loro, l'ultima lite risale a Gennaio :/ Ergo, credo che da quelle parti non lo rivedremo più (per fortuna XD) ma toccherà tenerci la sua sock-Wiki. Non hai idea di quanto mi faccia girare la cosa, ma del resto non vi sono alternative... -- 12:35, dic 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Ah, buffo. In ogni caso dovremmo accrescere la wiki, sta davvero rallentando tremendamente come articoli.-- 13:45, dic 6, 2010 (UTC) Per me va bene, ma non farla sembrare una cosa ufficiale.-- 21:59, dic 6, 2010 (UTC) Proposta Laxaeus, ho letto la tua proposta e posso dirti che per ma sarebbe bello entrare a far parte degli admin. Ti dico da subito una cosa però: in questo periodo ho pubblicato diverse pagine semplicemente perchè ho finito il periodo degli esami, quindi ancora fino a inizio gennaio dovrei avere opportunità di continuare a contribuire alla KH wiki. Certo, ti ripeto, il lavoro non è poco, e il tempo purtroppo si XD Ti ringrazio per l'opportunità, io cercherò di fare tutto quello che posso e cercherò di farlo al meglio possibile ...Master Xehanorth Esperimento 221 SONO UN CRETINO XD ho creato la pagina di Exp 221, solo che m sono accorto di averla creata con il nome di ESPERIMETO 221 XD avevo sbagliato a scriverlo nella pagina di Jumba... ho cambiato il nome della pagina, però tra le ricerche figura anche Esperimeto 221...si può eliminare questo difetto? ...Master Xehanorth Spero di non disturbarti ancora, ma non capisco a quale Template ti riferisci...forse alla tabella rossa a destra? eppure quella scheda informativa ce l'hanno tutti i boss... fammi sapere grazie! ...Master Xehanorth Wiki Laxaeus sarò felice di darti una mano con la wiki, però in questo momento pensavo di concentrarmi di più su Kingdom Hearts... il problema grosso è che i primi 3 R e C li ho giocati tantissimo tempo fa quindi ricordo molto poco... Più che altro potrò darti una mano per i capitoli della ps3 ...Master Xehanorth ah volevo anche chiederti una cosa...c'è un problema riguardo la terza fata di Aurora, quella blu. Il nome ufficiale che dà la Disney alla fata è Serena, ma in BbS c'è scritto Serenella. Ho controllato invece in KHII e lì è chiamata giustamente Serena. Io proporrei di fare la pagina Serenella con un redirect su serena... E, tra parentesi, che traduzione del ca**o in BbS ...Master Xehanorth Boss ok grazie :) ...Master Xehanorth Cin Cin﻿ Cin Cin all'anno nuovo!!!﻿-- 19:23, dic 31, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Wiki fasulla io non ho voce in capitolo, dato che mi sono iscritto quando la faccenda era già in fase avanzata e prison credo sia stato bannato qualche giorno dopo...però credo che questa situazione stia danneggiando sia noi che lui...perchè in questo mondo ci sono 2 wiki italiane su KH e nessuna delle due è completa... ripeto, non posso dare giudizi perchè non conosco prison e non so di preciso cosa ha fatto, però è il mio pensiero...e sinceramente mi girano un pò le scatole quando vedo che alcune delle sue pagine sono uguali alle nostre......Master Xehanorth Che dire, PATETICO, semplicemente patetico... Non è neppure degno di essere un utente di nonciclopedia (il che è tutto dire). Comunque adesso ho avvertito anche la wiki americana di stare alla larga da lui. Dovrebbe solo vergognarsi, non ci conosce nemmeno e fa queste patetiche citazioni... e comunque io non dico fandom su qualunque cosa, non l'ho mai detto sulla mia wiki, tranne per alcune immagini caricate all'inizio XD! Lasciamolo stare, comunque, che faccia quello che vuole... L'unica cosa che mi dà veramente fastidio è che ha pure pessimo gusto: ha scritto i testi di tre canzoni dei Gem Boy che non valgono nemmeno la metà delle originali (solo Batman è figo è abbastanza bella), mah, DE GUSTIBUS... --Pmbarbieri 15:13, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) ciao sono ancora io. Sempre sul fatto delle armi di Xemnas e Xigbar io fino ad adesso per i valori di forza e magia mi sono riferito alla wiki in inglese come credo abbia fatto anche tu visto che i valori combaciano però ieri mentre giocavo a 358/2D ho notato che i valori della magia sono uguali, ma quelli della forza presenti nel gioco sono diversi da quelli scritti nella wiki e che tra l'altro questi ultimi sommati danno sempre 100. mi potresti spiegare questa cosa? sono sbagliati i valori della wiki o i valori di forza e magia che sono stati scritti si riferiscono a qualcos'altro? io ho interpretato i valori della forza con i valori dell'attaco, è giusto? ti sarei grato se mi rispondessi il prima possibile grazie in anticipo Marluxia 95 forza ok scusa per il fraintedimento. comuqneu molti dei valori che tu hai messo per le armi di xemnas sono diversi da quelli del gioco. ad esempio per l'arma Annientamento tu hai messo che da +95 di forza me nel gioco dà solo 80 di attacco. e poi cosa rappresenta il terzo valore della forza che hai messo? quando dici pannelli ti riferisci solo a quelli che si legano alla'arma non a tutti i tipi, giusto? Marluxia95 ma allora non sarebbe più sensato mettere il valore di attacco nudo e crudo? tanto il secondo valore se non sbaglio si riferisce al bonus dato da una unità potenza/magia, quindi poi chi vedrà la pagina potrà calcolarlo da sè. E poi non può esere quello, deve per forza riferirsi a qualcos'altro perchè, se prendiamo come riferimento sempre l'arma Annientamento la base d'attacco è +85 e le unità abilità danno +3 il valore massimo è 97. e poi perchè non ce ne è uno anche per la magia? secondo me quindi i valori che abbiamo messo non sono dell'attacco, tu che ne dici? Aggiunte Ciao va bene se per le armi dell'organizzazione metto anche la descrizione, la abilità e gli altri valori? Marluxia95 Template coppe non mi ricordo se sei tu l'addetto ai template, comunque ti espongo il problema...in ogni pagina delle coppe c'è la tabella in fondo alla pagina, sarebbe possibile renderla un template? anche per la comodità, visto che adesso che è uscito BbSFM c'è da aggiungere almeno 3 tornei nell'Arena del Miraggio e non ho voglia di rifare il procedimento per ogni coppa... altra domanda in tema: i nomi dei nuovi tornei li lasciamo in inglese o li italianizziamo? ...Master Xehanorth Logo e sfondo Non vedo nessun cambiamento, neanche dopo aver svuotato la cache. A cosa ti riferisci?-- 10:23, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) :Deve essere il mio monobook. Premi stmp sulla tastiera e fammi uno screen di come vedi te logo e sfondo.-- 10:48, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok... vai sulla pagina principale della Wiki, premi il tasto stmp sulla tua tastiera (forse è stamp, o altri ancora, ma è il tasto dopo F12). Apri paint, scegli la selezione come strumento e poi vai sull'immagine. Click destro, incolla. Se hai fatto tutto bene, dovrebbe incollarti tutto quello che lo schermo del tuo pc vedeva quando hai premuto stmp. Salvi l'immagine e me la fai vedere.-- 17:39, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) FIGO!! Che figo di sfondo e link! Bella trovata!-- 11:52, gen 30, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Keyblade Mi è venuto in mente una cosa: mi sembra veramente scomodo avere le pagine Ultima weapon+ e Ultima weapon++ sopratutto è brigoso per un visitatore cercare queste pagine, potremmo mettere tutte le informazini in una unica pagina in modo che sia più facile per i visitatori trovare tutte le informazioni che cercano?﻿-- 14:18, gen 31, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Furto articoli Se non mi dai il link, non posso provare nulla.-- 21:51, feb 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, segnalato.-- 13:40, feb 5, 2011 (UTC) :Pagina copiata rimossa, altra segnalazione che non deve copiare testo, ma in ogni caso mi è stato detto che si tratta dell'unico articolo davvero identico a quello che abbiamo noi, per cui non può essere fatto nulla oltre a questo.-- 13:55, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No, è che non abbiamo mostrato altre prove, e tutto quello che ha visto al di fuori di quelle due segnalate era legittimo.-- 17:04, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Template da usare Un nuovo utente inglese sta lavorando ad una nuova, migliore pagina principale. Serve però una cosa. Abbiamo tre template, uno sulla grammatica, uno sul migliorare un articolo e uno per quelli al quale serve un'immagine, o una migliore. Quello degli articoli da migliorare è usato in pochissimi, ma gli altri due in nessuno. Non ci credo che tutti gli articoli sulla wikia non abbiano bisogno di una correzione grammaticale, un'immagine migliore o che ce ne siano di più da ampliare. Solo che non ho la minima idea di quali siano, per cui lo chiedo a te (che se non hai una risposta provvederai a rimbalzare la risposta a qualcun altro). Serve davvero per completare la pagina, per cui conto che qualcuno si occupi di trovare qualche pagina con queste incompletezze e ci sbatti il template dentro.-- 19:58, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ehm, rimandami la risposta, che hai cancellato mezza discussione casualmente.-- 19:59, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Grazie, è bello sapere che avete una buona organizzazione.-- 20:06, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Domanda Non metterti a giocare come bambini a spionaggio e litigi via web. Non potendo lasciare un link su yahoo answer, il primo risultato di una wiki italiana su KH siamo noi, per cui ci sta involontariamente facendo pubblicità. Non che una domanda su Yahoo Answer con una sola risposta e già chiusa serva a molto, in ogni caso.-- 12:59, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) :L'importante è che non ci denunci, copi le pagine o faccia false proclamazioni. "Cancella questo messaggio perchè potrebbe scoprire che l'ho visto sponsorizzare il suo sito" è abbastanza inutile. Nessuno qui a voglia di sentir parlare di quel tipo se non è una cosa urgente, tutto qui.-- 13:30, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Metti pure tutto quello che serve, non preouccuparti di risparmiare quel template.-- 13:57, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Incarico Certo! Domani farò tutto!﻿-- 19:21, mar 16, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 template (ennesimo) ciao leaxaeus non so come è qui la gerarchia ma ho fatto un casino e ho creato una pagina chiamata 'hhh' se tu hai i permessi per eliminare le pagine ti chiedo di toglirla il prima possibile poi devo segnalare un problema per il template InfoMissioni le ricompense vengono attaccate dovrebbero essere una in ogni riga ho controllato nelle pagine delle missioni e vegono così Marluxia95 Transparent Page Talk Bubbles . But anyways wow did I get off topic! XD Talk bubble codes consist of the Talk template (in this wiki's case Have you read this page fully? If not then I'd strongly suggest it so you understand what each thing does. You can put your talk bubbles in a template but I will teach you guys that when you have actualy made talk bubbles and understand them. Making talk bubbles template is a whole other beast so we will take it one step at a time ;) ---- Oh no, haha, non tutto ciò che dovete concentrait su è la roba che ho puntato sotto quel codice là. E la cosa da ricordare è questo genere di cose non è un modello. E 'solo di codifica. I modelli sono pagine create per archiviare e attivare altri codici. Ad esempio la firma. Si effettua una pagina del modello in modo da poter attivo il codice digitando il nome della pagina del modello interno . Wow ma comunque ho fatto ad arrivare fuori tema! Parlare XD bolla 'codici' costituito il modello di conversazione (in questo caso wiki di Avete letto questa pagina completamente? Se poi non avevo fortemente suggerire in modo da capire cosa fa ogni cosa. Potete mettere le vostre bolle parlare in un modello, ma io vi insegnerò ragazzi che quando si ha effettivamente fatto bolle parlare e comprendere. Fare Template Discussioni bolle è una bestia tutta un'altra così noi lo fare un passo alla volta;)}} That is all. All you are changing is the image, imagesize, colors, line, fonttype, name, sig, time, and text. That is all. I am sorry if I sound a bit mean or rude. I am not in any way trying to sound mad. I am just trying to be as blunt as possible so you understand what I am saying. You do not make a template for this bubble. I made my template because I know how. No one is to ever touch Questo è tutto. Tutto quello che è voi cambiando image, imagesize, colors, line, fonttype, name, sig, time, e text. Questo è tutto. Mi dispiace se io suono un po 'significare o maleducato. Io non sono in alcun modo cercando di sembrare male. Sto solo cercando di essere il più schietto possibile, in modo da capire quello che sto dicendo. Si non fare un modello per questa bolla. Ho fatto il mio modello, perché so come. Nessuno deve toccare mai . Also you're signature is way too big for the coding and overloads it a bit. So make sure you type ~~~~~. It should work properly. ---- In realtà si mette una piccola quantità di codice aggiuntivo in là. Non si aggiunge nel codice. Proprio quello che si vede da . Anche tu sei firma è troppo grande per la codifica e sovraccarichi un po '. Quindi assicuratevi di tipo ~~~~~. Dovrebbe funzionare correttamente.}} }} More Talk Bubbles Greetings Ciao Ciao Lexaeus, ti ricordi di PRISON KEEPER E SAIIX98??? Coloro che credevi essere la stessa medesima persona con 2 account differenti??? Bene, io sono SAIIX98 e, come vedi, non sfrutto più la connessione Wi-Fi con PRISON e, di conseguenza non ho il suo stesso indirizzo IP, così, hai la prova che noi siamo 2 persone differenti. Mi dispiace non aver lavorato più in questa Wikia, che reputo fantastica. Ora hai la prova che io non sono PRISON, potresti farmi tornare a lavorare? P.S Ho cambiato nome in AnimaNera per cancellare definitivamente la faccenda. AnimaNera 20:31, mag 29, 2011 (UTC) Template Rimpiccioliscilo (trasformandolo più in un rettangolo schiacciato) e funziona benissimo, certo. Per i modi di comportarsi basta creare un box nella pagina delle Linee Guida che riassuma i punti principali (questa è una wiki, bla bla bla, rispetto tra gli utenti, bla bla bla, non insultare e siate gentili e disponibili con gli altri, bla bla, aiutare chi è in difficoltà).-- 12:15, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo.-- 12:47, giu 2, 2011 (UTC) Template forum Come puoi notare leggendo la mia pagina di discussione e quella di Master Xehanort, abbiamo bisogno di uno spazio in basso a destra nella pagina principale per fare pubblicità al loro forum (loro faranno ovviamente lo stesso). Non so se ne sei capace, in caso contrario ti prego di contattare un utente esperto nella formattazione... perchè io non ho le idee chiare su chi potrebbe essere.-- 16:52, giu 9, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, ma avrebbe avuto più senso a fondo pagina, a dire il vero.-- 06:56, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Cancellazione pagina Un utente ha creato la pagina Stanza del riposo e del risveglio, puoi cancellarla tu che c'è già quella pagina? Un'altra cosa, solo gli admin possono cancellare le pagine o posso farlo in teoria anche io? perchè sennò devo rompervi ogni volta... Master Xehanort PRISON Ok Lexaeus, lo ammetto, non sono stato corretto a creare altri account come SAIIX98, Dark Scorpiona, AnimaNera e simili ma, devi sapere che tutti gli altri che hai menzionato (saix25 ecc. ) non sono stato io a crearli. Ripeto, bannami, ho capito che ho sbagliato, ma sappi che tutti gli altri account che hai cancellato mentre io ero occupato con la mia wikia, sono stati espulsi ingiustamente. Se non vuoi credermi fa pure, io ti giuro che non sono stato io a crearli.--HNN 07:14, giu 17, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo footer Ciao! Sono un utente di One Piece Wiki. Ho recentemente creato un nuovo template "footer" per dare visibilità a tutte le wiki italiane su manga e fumenti, e ho aggiunto anche la vostra wiki, qindi se volete aggiungerlo anche voi alla pagina principale, lo trovate qui. Per aggiungerlo digitate dove lo volete mettere. C'è anche una versione verticale ( ), per maggiori informazioni leggete questa pagina. Ciao! Leviathan_89 15:55, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Nomi Ciao, scusa la risposta tardiva, ma ho avuto molto da fare tra una balla e l'altra. Il nome di Scar, se non ricordo male, è Taka. Questo può essere interessante, e potrebbe andare bene metterlo sulla pagina relativa, quando sarà creata, si intende. --Pmbarbieri 20:49, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Credo tu ti stia riferendo a Final Fantasy 8, con protagonista Squall (alias Leon). Sì, in quel capitolo il nemico principale era una strega chiamata Artemisia. Se guardi sulle pagine relative sulla mia wiki trovi tutte (più o meno) le informazioni a riguardo. Il fatto che Squall abbia una certa esperienza in materia di streghe è evidenziato anche in KH, dove Leon parla di Malefica con molto disprezzo. Ah, tanto per sapere, come mai pensavi fosse Final Fantasy 2? Perchè non l'hai scritto solo adesso, ma anche nella tua pagina utente sulla mia wiki (non ci ho mai troppo badato, ma mi era saltato all'occhio). --Pmbarbieri 19:26, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) NO, no. Era l'ottavo capitolo, fidati: io ci sto giocando in questi giorni e l'ho già finito due volte, XD. Final Fantasy 2 non ha nulla a che fare con questo, perchè ha ambientazione medievale. Il filmato iniziale, poi, non sono immagini del gioco precedente, ma semplici immagini del gioco stesso sparafleshate davanti ai tuoi occhi in modo che già all'inizio del gioco non capisci nulla (anche perchè il gioco precedente è Final Fantasy 7, con protagonista Cloud). Squall si risveglia in infermeria dopo uno scontro con Seifer, che gli ha fatto la cicatrice. Poi incontri subito dopo la lezione in aula anche Selphie. La torre e la pista, credo ti stia riferendo all'interno della scuola di Squall, che ha una grande colonna con un ascensore e tutto intorno un'area circolare che sembra un po' una pista. Comunque, i giochi di FF, non so se lo sai, non sono legati fra loro, se non per alcuni piccoli particolari. Spero di esserti stato utile. :) --Pmbarbieri 20:20, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Sono imparentati, Dragon Quest e Final Fantasy, quindi non è così strano che si assomiglino, anche se alcuni elementi cambiano da una saga all'altra (Square + Akira Toriyama = Dragon Quest e Chrono Trigger). Pensa che in Final Fantasy XII c'è un riferimento a non mi ricordo quale dei DQ: compare una spada appartenuta a Loto, uno dei protagonisti, che gli è stata rubata da Gilgamesh]. Io, comunque, una cultura su FF me la farei, anche perchè, essendo legato (anzi, è la matrice) a KH, permette di conoscere un po' meglio i personaggi specifici. --Pmbarbieri 20:39, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Aiuto! Ciao Lexaeus, mi devi assolutamente dare una mano. Un utente non registrato ha creato più o meno 10 pagine tutte fatte malissimo, e io non ho veramente il tempo di metterle tutte a posto, mi ci vogliono settimane. In più, ha creato la pagina di Laxaeus, che non esiste neanche -.- Puoi cancellare quella pagina ed eventualmente qualcuna delle altre pagine? Ne ha create molte sulle Unioni Dimensionali, ma sono incompletissime Master Xehanorth 14:20, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) dovevo fare un domanda: perchè Xehanort è l'anagramma di no heart più la X come i membri dell'organizzazione XIII anche se non è un nessuno? Info Salve sono una nuova autente, mi chiamo Naminè e vorrei chiederti un'informazione che ho già provato a chiedere a Master Xeanort ma nn mi risponde. Vorrei chiederti come nelle pagine si fa a trasformare le parole da nere in blu. Per esempio nella pagina di Riku c'è Kairi scritto in blu e appaena ci clicchi viene la pagina di Kairi. Ecco come si fa????? o.O?????? se puoi rispondimi il prima possibile. CIAO E BUON NATALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Grazie Grazie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6 stato chiarissimo ciao!XDXDXD Naminè Grazie gentile da parte tua! lo guarderò subito! Ciao! P.S: Io sono una LEI. così la prossima volta nn scrivi + esperto/a! XDXDXDXD CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah... OK. Scusa colpa mia, dovevo specificare prima! XD. Per sicurezza ho modificato il Profilo x evitare eventuali errori. CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXD Pagine Lex, mi dai una mano? Devo creare 2 pagine sul nuovo gioco KH3D. una parla dei nuovi nemici i dream eater e la seconda di uno dei mondi quello dei 3 moschettieri. Mi chiedevo se potevi darmi una mano facendo una pagina a testa. Se vuoi OK se no... Amen! Farò da sola. Sei vuoi contattami e scrivi sotto quale delle 2 pagine vuoi fare che io faccio l'atra! CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXD Lavoro D'accordo nn preoccuparti nn importa. Grazie lo stesso CIAO!! XDXDXD NO! cos'è?? o.O??????????????